se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Abdelfatah Al-Sisi/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Abdel Fattah Al-Sisi und Joachim Gauck. FOTO: dpa, wk sab Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| El presidente egipcio, Abdelfatah al Sisi (dcha), se reúne con el ministro de Exteriores alemán, Frank-Walter Steinmeier (izq), en El Cairo (Egipto) hoy. EFE Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| President Abdel Fattah Al-Sisi during his meeting with the former German Chancellor Schroeder (Photo Presidency Handout) Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Angela Merkel.jpg| El presidente de Egipto, Abdelfatah al Sisi, durante una rueda de prensa conjunta con Angela Merkel en Berlín AFP Francia * Ver Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - François Hollande.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (left) greets his Egyptian counterpart Abdel Fattah al-Sisi upon his arrival at the Elysee Palace in Paris, on November 26, 2014 ©Alain Jocard (AFP) Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| French President Emmanuel Macron, left, welcomes Egyptian President Abdel-Fattah al-Sisi in the courtyard of the Elysee Palace in Paris, Tuesday Oct. 24, 2017. (AP) Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Francisco.jpg| Pope Francis meets with Egyptian President. EPA España * Ver Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Felipe VI.jpg| El presidente de Egipto, Abdelfatah Al-Sisi, inició hoy su primera visita oficial a España, en donde se ha encontrado con el rey Felipe VI y el presidente del Gobierno de España, Mariano Rajoy, para tratar temas de cooperación política y económica, y en especial de la lucha antiyihadista y la inmigración. REUTERS/ Andrea Comas Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente español Mariano Rajoy recibe al presidente de la República Árabe de Egipto, Abdelfatah al Sisi, con quien preside la firma de varios acuerdos entre los dos países en el Palacio de la Moncloa. Foto: EFE Grecia * Ver Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Antonis Samaras.jpg| Cairo: Cypriot President Nicos Anastasiades (L), Egyptian President Abdel-Fattah al-Sisi (C) and Greek Prime Minister Antonis Samaras hold their hands together during a press conference after a cooperation summit between Egypt, Cyprus and Greece in the Egyptian capital Cairo, Nov. 8, 2014. Photo: Xinhua/Pan Chaoyue/IANS Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Alexis Tsipras.jpg| Greek Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras (L) meets with Egyptian President Abdel-Fattah al-Sisi, in Athens, Dec. 8, 2015. Egyptian President Abdel-Fattah al-Sisi arrived in Athens to attend a trilateral summit meeting with Greece and Cyprus to be held on Dec. 9. (Xinhua/Marios Lolos) Italia * Ver Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Incontro del Presidente Napolitano con il Presidente d'Egitto Al Sisi. Presidenza della Repubblica Italiana Quirinale Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi (C) and Egyptian President Abdel Fattah al-Sisi pictured during the latter's visit to Rome in 2014 (AFP) Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| A picture released by the Egyptian Presidency on July 13, 2015, shows President Abdel Fattah al-Sisi (R) speaking with Italian Foreign Minister Paolo Gentiloni during a meeting in Cairo (AFP Photo/Mohamed Abdelmoaty) Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| Conte said that Egypt is a cornerstone of achieving security and stability in the Middle East - Press photo / egypttoday Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Tony Blair.jpg| Blair (L) is known for having controversial ties to autocratic leaders like Sisi (R) Anadolu Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - David Cameron.jpg| British Prime Minister David Cameron shakes hands with Egyptian President Abdel Fattah el-Sissi as he welcomes him to 10 Downing Street in central London on November 5, 2015. (AFP / ADRIAN DENNIS) Theresa May - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Theresa May (L) meets Egyptian President Abdel-Fattah El-Sisi (3rd R) at the United Nations Headquarters in New York, where they gather for the 71st session of the UN General Assembly on September 20, 2016 in New York, United States. Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Putin and Sisi meet in Moscow, marking the fourth time since 2014 that the two leaders have met. (AP) Fuentes Categoría:Abdelfatah Al-Sisi